Aleluya
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Tu historia con la "deidad protectora de Karasuno" había comenzado con un golpe, y no precisamente uno de cupido. [PersonajexLector]


**Aleluya**

 _Tu historia con la "deidad protectora de Karasuno" había comenzado con un golpe, y no precisamente uno de cupido. [PersonajexLector]_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **Aleluya**

Siempre habías destacado por ser una muchachita pensativa, distraída y poco apegada a la realidad. Quizá más de lo debido, el primer lugar de tu hobby personal se dividía entre quedarte dormida o mirar por la ventana en clase.

Y quizá, solo quizá, fue por una de las razones anteriores que lo conociste.

¿Quien necesita una flecha de cupido para enamorarse? eso era un cliché, lo que ahora estaba de moda eran los pelotazos en pleno rostro.

— ¡Cuidado!

Para que decir que despertaste en la enfermería, con la nariz adolorida y un chico de primaria sentado a tu lado con la cara mirando al piso. Lucía arrepentido, no te bastaba mucha inteligencia para saber que él era el culpable; atrás detectaste a un muchacho más alto de cabello oscuro, parecía enojado.

Muy enojado.

Decidiste salir en silencio antes de que te regañaran.

Volviste a ver al chico de primaría al día siguiente gritando con uno de tus compañeros, el mechón de cabello decolorado llamó tu atención al instante. Te acomodaste en tu asiento y te le quedaste mirando concentrada en silencio, pensando, como siempre.

Tanaka te saluda a lo lejos al darse cuenta que los miras, Nishinoya te reconoce y se acerca a disculparse casi gritando.

Los ignoras sin quererlo, para cuando te das cuenta de que trataban de hablarte pestañeaste distraída e indicas al Libero de Karasuno con uno de tus dedos para soltar la frase de la discordia.

— ¿Qué hace un niño de primaria aquí?

Por suerte tu afición era "hacerte la idiota" o hubieras tenido que aguantar sus alegatos, la risa de Tanaka y los murmullos poco considerado de tus compañeros de salón. ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso a nadie más le importaba que el chico estuviera vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela siendo que...?

Oh. Era de tu escuela.

Sería mejor si no tuvieras tanto tiempo libre, así no comenzarías a pensar cosas extrañas ni a ignorar al chico bajito del mechón amarillo que pensaba que te estabas metiendo con él en venganza por haberte golpeado el rostro.

— ¡Hey!, ¡No me ignores! —te persigue otra vez por los pasillos.

Finges ignorarlo mientras tratas de concentrarte en la lectura, esos últimos días lo hacías de manera consiente. No es que te pareciera molesto, es que te hacía pensar cosas extrañas.

Demasiadas cosas extrañas.

Cosas como sentimientos y esas basuras adolescentes. Amor correspondido, no correspondido, gustos, declaraciones, sentimientos ocultos, sentimientos que no sabes que existen hasta que es demasiado tarde y sentimientos en lo bien que se te veía el uniforme de Karasuno.

¿Lo bien que se te veía el uniforme de Karasuno?

¿Eso lo habías pensado tú?

Meneaste la cabeza confundida, estabas en el patio bebiendo de una caja de jugo. Un chico de cabello naranja frente a ti te miraba extraño, te alzaste de hombros y fuiste a tu salón.

— ¡Rechazaste a Noya- _san_! —te gritó Tanaka en voz baja, reíste un poco.

Luego seguiste leyendo tranquilamente. Segundos después levantaste la cabeza para mirarlo con una ceja en alto.

— ¿Qué yo...?

— ¡Dios santo!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su puesto frustrado. ¿Y ahora que habías hecho?

Pobre de ti, ignorabas algo altamente importante. La _mirada acosadora inconsciente_ sobre Nishinoya cada vez que te lo encontrabas había logrado meterte en problemas; suspiraste, ibas a ir a buscarle para aclarar las cosas.

Por la tarde fuiste a su salón, no estaba. Olvidaste que tenía prácticas en el club ese día, te quedaste a esperarlo sentada cerca de la mesa del maestro mientras leías tu nuevo libro titulado "Déficit atencional. Como superarlo, guía para novatos".

No te diste cuenta cuando entró y ni cuando estaba a punto de irse, si no fuera por que levantas la vista -pues sentías como tus piernas estaban algo dormidas- no te hubieses acordado acordado a lo que venías. Le llamaste, el se detuvo, caminaste hasta la pizarra, tomaste una tiza y escribiste.

"Mi uniforme te gusta, eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga"

Lo viste mirar el escrito, ladear la cabeza y caminar hasta ti para quitar la tiza de tus dedos. Tachó tus letras y abajo escribió.

"Tu uniforme me gusta, tú me gustas"

Comprendiste lo que sucedía demasiado tarde. Lo viste colocar sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y mirarte con intensidad, demasiada intensidad.

— Entonces era eso...

Y te perdiste en tus pensamientos mientras él comenzaba a hablarte otra vez.

A lo mejor sentías algo por él y no te habías dado cuenta. Vamos, que esa _mirada inconsciente acosadora_ de la que tanto te reclamaba Tanaka debía de ser por algo, pero... ¿Cómo saber que sentías algo que jamás habías experimentado?, le miraste con intensidad, él se puso tenso.

¿Tal vez era odio?, negaste. Si de verdad fuera eso ya estarías en la cárcel y él en la morgue pero...

— ¡No me ignores otra vez!

— Bien —sentenciaste, tomaste la tiza de su mano y escribiste en el pizarrón.

"Tengamos una cita"

Una experiencia nueva sin duda. Él grita eufórico mientras comienza a saltar por todo el salón y vuelve solo para abrazarte con fuerza sonriendo.

Sus brazos eran acogedores.

También era muy convincente con sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Ya querías ver que sucedía luego.

.

.

.

 _Yo amo mucho a Nishinoya, pero no puedo escribir sobre él. Sufro mucho. ;_;_


End file.
